Needs More Red
by HeartsForHire
Summary: What happens when you take a very bored Terezi and a pairing that doesn't get much light? This. All of this. Terezi/Kanaya, implied Dave/Jade. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie**

**H~**

Terezi's cane scrapped against one of the many halls of their meteor home; sniffing around for nothing in particular. Dave was sleeping in one of the human contraptions he called a "bed", and Karkat didn't want to be bothered.

And she was so, very, **bored**.

Suddenly, her nose caught onto something in particular: Colors. Tons of them. Very subtle, but she quickly found herself walking towards the smell. After all, she had nothing better to do.

It got stronger and stronger until she reached the source. It was behind a cold metal door. She pressed her ear against the gray; quiet breathing was inside. Someone must be in there.

A wide grin spread across her face as she opened the door and stumbled into Kanaya's room. The colors burst free and she got excited to find out what god, or goddess, was making them.

"Um, Terezi?" Kanaya stopped sewing to address the blind girl who rushed in, uninvited, "What are you doing?"

The teal blood stood and regained her slouchy posture, "Visiting you, of course." She giggled and strode over to her, noticing that Rose wasn't here. She must be sleeping as well.

Kanaya just shrugged and continued crafting the dress, "I suppose I don't mind." Truthfully, it was rather lonely without Rose; who _was_ currently sleeping.

Terezi sniffed around the room, there were various colorful wools strewn across the floor, and a coffee machine was in the corner. Licking her lips, she made her way over to Kanaya and sat down next to her on the floor.

"So, what'cha making?" Terezi was referring to the near completed dress resting on the table in front of them.

Kanaya stopped again, sighing a bit, "I'm making a dress for Jade when we meet her." She paused to reach over and grab a bright green spool from across the table, and began to work.

After a minute or two of silence, Terezi asked why.

"Dave asked me too. And, I owe him a favor for him helping me get a book back from Karkat."

"Oh." The cool kid hadn't even talked about Jade; not that she was going to ask him. Terezi didn't want to offend her friend.

Kanaya went back to work, and Terezi could smell the glowing girls long fingers quickly working the fabric into a beautiful dress. It would've been mesmerizing, Terezi was sure, if she could see it.

After an even longer time, more colors were added. Vibrant blues, purples, and oranges covered the dress; merging together perfectly into a cyclone of color.

Terezi couldn't stand it one second more. She grabbed the bottom of the dress and tried to sneak a lick.

Kanaya slapped her hand away.

"No. Terezi I know you like to lick things, for some unfathomable reason, but you're not messing my hard work up!" Kanaya paused and looked down at her lap, her voice quivered, "No matter how bad it may be, I don't want you ruining it..."

The blind troll stopped rubbing her aching hand for a moment to look at Kanaya. Or what she thought smelled like Kanaya.

Did she really think that this beautiful creation was..._bad_? Nonsense.

"Kanaya," Terezi said in a sincere voice, "this isn't a ugly dress; not at all." Terezi grabbed the other girls hand and held it as affectionately as she could, "I know that and I can't even see."

After a minute or two, Kanaya squeezed Terezi's hand back; not saying anything.

Terezi sniffed the air and could smell the minty jade tears running down her friends face.

Kanaya was always too hard on herself. Doubting whether she could finish an outfit or not. Beating her self up when she made a slight of hand and nearly ruined a project. She could never feel truly good about what she loved to do.

At first she thought that Vriska would help fill the void, make her more confident. When that didn't work out, Rose was there to lend a helping hand. That's all it was though; help.

Nothing like what she really wanted.

Then, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Terezi rested her head on Kanaya's neck, being cautious of her own horns.

"Stop being so negative." Terezi whispered and licked the tears off of the girls face.

As strange as the gesture might be. It still made Kanaya feel better; warm even.

Maybe Terezi was what she needed all this time.

"Besides..." The smaller one started, "I think it needs more red."

**H~**

**Done! I was trying a pairing that isn't brought up all that often; and decided that I liked it. Do you guys like it?**

**As a side note, I will be uploading some other chapters of Bounty Hunters and Beyond some time later.**


End file.
